


the days surround your daylight

by thepsychicclam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/pseuds/thepsychicclam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer before their freshman year of college, Scott and Isaac take a road trip up the Pacific Coast highway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the days surround your daylight

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from America's "Ventura Highway," aka the ultimate road trip song, especially if you're driving up the PCH.

“I’ve never done anything like this before,” Isaac says, his head half-way out the window. He closes his eyes, inhales as he takes in all the scents of the ocean. The air smells salty with the slight hint of flowers growing somewhere in the canyon to his right. The sun is warm on his skin, glowing orange behind his eyelids.

He senses Scott shifting around on the driver’s side, jiggling his leg where it’s started going to sleep. Isaac opens his eyes and glances over. Scott has one hand on the steering wheel, the other rubbing the pins and needles from his thigh. His sunglasses are slipping down the slope of his nose.

“Dude, we need something like this before college, because man, college.” Scott shakes his head as he pushes the sunglasses back up his nose. “It’s gonna be weird, you living so far away. I’m so used to you being down the hall.”

Isaac shrugs, but he feels the familiar sense of anxiety, of sadness creep upon him. He tries to mask it so Scott doesn’t notice it. He’s done a good job so far of not letting the Pack know how he feels about going all the way to the University of Washington. Because the truth is, Isaac is terrified. He remembers how it was before he made friends, before the Pack, and he doesn’t want to start all over again. 

He doesn’t want to be alone.

“I love this song,” Isaac says suddenly, trying to erase any evidence of his mood. He reaches forward and turns the dial on the radio, the classic rock tune filling the small car. They both bob their heads, singing along off-key, laughing when they mess up the lyrics. “I thought I was the only one who made up my own lyrics,” Isaacs says, still laughing, when the song is over. He turns down the volume again.

“I never remember lyrics,” Scott says. “Stiles says it’s because I don’t pay attention, but I just think I’m terrible.”

Isaac turns around in his seat and grabs them both sodas from the small Styrofoam cooler they packed with drinks and ice in an attempt to save money. He also grabs the bag of Doritos.

“Thanks for letting us use your car,” Scott says as he pops the top on the can. “My mom’s car wouldn’t have made it even if she _would_ have let me use it, and the bike just wouldn’t have worked.”

“I don’t think you should be thanking me yet,” Isaac says. “We’ll be lucky if this piece of shit makes it to Oregon. It’s falling apart.” Isaac had bought it off Greenberg last summer for a thousand bucks he’d saved from working at the one diner in town. The car was twenty years old, had a gash in the upholstery on the back seat, and was missing two hubcaps. The trunk stuck and sometimes the heater didn’t work. But it was _his_ car, and that’s all that mattered, really. It beat riding his bicycle or taking the bus.

*

They pull off on a small, narrow road leading to the beach. Isaac grips the dashboard as he watches Scott try to fit the car through the small crevice between the tall walls of rock. 

“Maybe it’s not a road,” Isaac says. “It’s not going to fit.”

“It’ll fit.”

“I don’t know…” Isaac looks at the wall of stone beside him, so close he can touch it. “I know my car sucks, but it does have two side mirrors; I’d like to keep it that way.”

“Shut up,” Scott says, slowing down as he moves the car over just a bit to miss a jut from the wall.

“Fuck,” Isaac groans as he closes his eyes. He cradles his head on his arms on the dashboard. “I can’t watch.”

“Have some faith in me, man!”

“I have faith in physics! You know, Newton’s law that states you don’t try to shove something large into a small opening.” Isaac realizes what he said and peers up from his arms, and Scott is looking at him, mouth hanging open and smiling in disbelief.

“Did you just – “

“Scott, watch the fucking road!” Isaac laughs, pointing ahead of him. “Laugh at my unintentional dirty joke while not crashing my car.”

Miraculously, they somehow make it out of the ravine with the car untouched. Scott drives all the way over to the water, and puts the car in park. He grins lopsided at Isaac. “See? You should always trust me.”

“I do always trust you,” Isaac says, getting out of the car and grabbing the bag with the food from the back seat as Scott opens the cooler to get them a couple of waters. “But I still question your depth perception.”

Scott bumps Isaac’s shoulder when he walks around the car, still grinning. “You worry too much.”

Isaac glances over his shoulder at the road they’d just come from. “I’m not even sure that’s a road. Should we even be here?”

Scott throws his arm around Isaac’s shoulders. “Isaac, relax. This trip is supposed to be fun. We’re supposed to do dumb shit and make the kind of memories that we’ll tell our kids about or something. Spontaneity.”

They take off their shoes and sit in the sand as they eat lunch, watching the waves roll and crash loudly against the rocks. The small beach is deserted, doesn’t even have nearby houses built on the cliff overhangs like a lot of places on the Pacific Coast Highway. Isaac stares around in wonder at the overwhelming beauty of it as he absently eats his sandwich. 

The water is so blue with waves reaching high as they break against the surf. The cliffs tower above them, the road barely visible from down here. Unless he concentrates his hearing, he can’t hear the cars driving down the road. There are rocks jutting out from the ocean and along the shore, but the sand underneath them is white and clean, soft and warm under his bare feet.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Scott asks.

“It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Come on,” Scott says, shoving the rest of his sandwich into his mouth as he jumps up. Isaac stares at him in confusion as he pulls off his shirt, then shoves his pants down. 

“You’re fucking kidding me! Skinny dipping?” Isaac yells as Scott’s naked ass runs towards the water. Isaac thinks _what the hell_ as he strips off his own clothes and runs to the water, hands over his junk.

“Are you shy? It’s not like I haven’t seen your dick like a thousand times.” Scott laughs as Isaac splashes into the water.

“Fuck that’s cold!” Isaac yelps. “Pretty sure you seeing my dick isn’t going to be a problem. It’s crawling into my body along with my nuts.” Isaac’s teeth chatter as he dunks himself under the water, the cold a shock to his body. He resurfaces and yells. Scott just laughs at him.

They end up swimming over to some of the rocks and crawling on top of them. The surfaces are jagged and sharp and dig into Isaac’s feet and hands, the minor scrapes and cuts healing almost immediately.

“Cannonball?” Isaac asks before launching himself off the rock into the ocean. His heart lurches in his chest as he sails through the air. The water stings as he sinks beneath it, and when he pops back out, he sees Scott glaring down at him from the rock.

“Are you _insane_?” Scott yells. “You could’ve killed yourself!”

“I would’ve healed.” Isaac shrugs.

“I don’t want to spend the rest of the night waiting for your sorry ass to heal.”

“You’re the one who said to relax and be spontaneous,” Isaac points out as he swims on his back towards the shore. “That was me being spontaneous.”

“Killing yourself was not what I had in mind!” 

Isaac looks up at the sky from his back, cloudless and a rare deep blue. It’s relaxing to see nothing but blue around him, to be surrounded by the mild undulations of the ocean.

When he feels sand under his hands, he stands up. Scott is already back on the beach, retrieving two towels from the car. Suddenly, Isaac hears a loud whistle and then catcalling, and he glances around and then up. Five girls are standing on the edge of the cliff, yelling and waving at them.

“Sexy!” one of the yells while another shouts, “You’re both so hot!”

“Thanks!” Isaac waves back, not bothering to cover himself now. Spontaneous. Something new, something to remember for the rest of his life, however long that might be.

Scott hands Isaac the towel, and Isaac notices that he’s strutting his stuff, his shoulders squared and his head held just a bit higher. Not that he shouldn’t; Scott has every reason to strut his stuff.

Oh shit, Isaac thinks. He wasn’t supposed to think about that…ever again. 

“Earth to Isaac?” Scott says, waving his hands in front of his face. “Let’s get going.”

Isaac takes his clothes that Scott has gathered for him, and he groans. He looks at the small road and shudders. “Not again.”

*

The car makes it just over the Oregon state line.

“Fuck!” Isaac yells, slamming his fist against the hood so hard he puts a dent in it. That just makes him even angrier. “I told you this piece of shit was not going to make it.” He almost hits the car again, but then thinks the better of it, and storms to the nearby canyon wall and punches it. He growls, his eyes flashing yellow, as the pain explodes in his fist and up his arm. He can hear the bones as they crack.

“Isaac, calm down!” Scott yells, not in his Alpha voice, but his best friend voice. It still sinks inside of Isaac and causes him to deflate. A little. “It’s not a big deal.”

But it is. This whole trip was Scott’s idea, Scott’s brainchild to get them away from Beacon Hills, from the apprehension that permeated the Pack right now. They were all about to part for the first time, going all over the place, away from one another, and no one quite knew how to deal with it. The only ones who were staying in Beacon Hills were Scott and Derek, and Isaac was pretty sure Scott’s decision had as much to do with territory as it did with money and practicality. 

And, well, Isaac was embarrassed that his car broke down. Like he needed one more reason to feel like a loser and like everything was his fault.

Isaac tenses when a hand lands on his shoulder, then relaxes when he realizes it’s just Scott, when he feels that Scott isn’t _angry_ with him, isn’t going to blame him or get upset. 

Scott gently lifts Isaac’s hand and inspects it. “Broken,” he says obviously, and then Scott’s fingers gently touch the sore wound already slowly mending itself. “It’ll be healed soon,” he says, letting his hand go. Isaac can still feel the warmth from Scott’s palm, his skin tingling where his soft fingertips had touched.

Isaac takes a deep, calming breath and returns to the car. Now that he’s not raging, he sees the problem. “The car just overheated.” He points to a hose, and Scott pulls it off. “The hose busted. We just need to buy a replacement.”

“Should we call a tow truck?” Scott asks.

“Do you have the money to pay a tow truck?” Scott shakes his head. “Me either. How far to the nearest town?” 

Scott checks his phone. “About six miles.” He looks up at Isaac and shrugs. “We can walk that.”

So, they walk. When they’ve walked about a mile, Scott asks, “Do you think anyone will steal our stuff?”

“There’s nothing in there to steal. I don’t even have a CD player,” Isaac laughs. “The most valuable things in that car were our cell phones.”

They walk for another few minutes in silence. Isaac cradles his broken hand, trying to keep pressure off it as it heals. Scott makes a game out of kicking stones across the road. 

“I never thought part of my scenic tour of the Pacific Coast Highway would be on foot,” Isaac says, looking down over the cliffs at the ocean. “We could have broken down at a worse place.”

“Six miles alongside this isn’t too shabby.” Scott pulls out his cell phone and takes a picture of Isaac walking down the road, and then texts someone. “Stiles will get a kick out of this.”

“He’s going to make fun of us for being dumbasses.” Sure enough, ten minutes later Stiles texts back that they are dumbasses.

“He offered to come pick us up if we can’t get the car started,” Scott explains as he texts back. “He said that he would totally be up for a road trip with Derek, Lydia, and Allison.” Isaac laughs at the image of the four of them piled inside of Derek’s SUV, fighting over the radio.

A couple of miles in, Scott says, “I didn’t know you knew about cars. I had no clue what I was looking at under that hood.”

“Camden loved working on cars,” Isaac explains, the memory a bittersweet mixture of joy and pain. “Before he went into the military, he’d spend hours outside in the garage. I used to stay out there with him, propped up on an old five-gallon bucket, reading my comics and singing along to all his favorite songs. He taught me about cars, and I helped him start working on the ’66 Chevelle he had.” Isaac smiles. “I’d give anything for that car now.”

Scott doesn’t respond, just rests a hand on his shoulder and squeezes.

*

It takes them almost two hours to walk to the auto parts store. They could have easily run it in less than half the time, but Isaac’s hand was still healing and the walk wasn’t so bad. They had an unobstructed view of the ocean until they hit the town, and spending time talking to Scott was something Isaac didn’t have a problem with, no matter what they were doing.

They bought a new hose, some clamps, and some coolant. “Much cheaper than a tow truck,” Isaac says, slipping his sunglasses back on his face when they step outside. He scans the area, sees a small diner on the street corner. “I’m hungry.”

“We just ate. Like…five hours ago,” Scott says, checking the time on his cell. “Now that you mention it, I’m hungry, too.”

They order plates of fries and hamburgers from a greasy waitress with dirty hair and a missing tooth. Isaac starts to rethink his plan for eating at this establishment. He finds solace in the fact that even if he gets food poisoning, his werewolf powers will kick it out of his system quickly.

While they wait, he curls and uncurls his fist. There’s a dull ache, but otherwise, it’s completely healed. 

“You okay?” Scott asks, idly swirling the straw in his soda. “You kinda freaked me out back there.”

“Sorry.” Isaac stares at the table, drops some Coke on the crinkled straw wrapper and watches it expand.

“I don’t care, I just want to make sure everything’s okay. You’ve been kinda…tense lately? Not yourself, I guess. Is something going on? You can talk to me.”

“I know,” Isaac responds, finally looking up at Scott. He’s staring at Isaac with so much compassion and understanding in his eyes that it takes everything Isaac has not to just tell him _everything_. 

Isaac is thankfully saved by their plates of food arriving. They eat quickly, the fries decent but the burger too greasy and kind of bad. “I can’t believe we’re paying actual money for this,” Isaac says, swallowing the last bit of burger. “It’s pretty terrible.”

“What? You won’t add,” Scott picks up the menu to read off the name of the diner, “Mama Belle’s Kitchen to your list of the best burgers in America?”

“It was close, but I’m thinking not.” Isaac grins as Scott steals the rest of his fries.

*

They stop by the Dairy Queen and get two Blizzards before beginning their trek back to the car. They’re still inside the city limits, Isaac halfway done with his ridiculously large Butterfinger Blizzard, when a car slows beside them.

A window rolls down, and a pretty brunette girl sticks her head out of the passenger side. “Need a ride?”

Isaac looks at Scott, can’t detect any malice coming from the three girls in the car, and Scott shrugs. “Sure.”

They crawl into the back seat with a girl who introduces herself as Mary, and discover the two girls in the front are named Lisa and Dana. They’re sophomores at the local community college.

“Where are you from?” Mary asks, one hand on Scott’s thigh, the other on his arm. Isaac tries to ignore her, which is pretty easy since Dana has turned around and is currently leaning across the middle of the two front seats, her bikini top leaving very little to the imagination. The car is thick with arousal, and Isaac shifts uncomfortably.

“Beacon Hills,” Scott replies, grinning a stupid grin, completely taken with all three girls. Figures he’s comfortable while Isaac is trying to press himself further against the door. “It’s in California.”

“That’s so cool,” Dana says. “Is it close to LA?”

“Um, no?” Isaac replies as Mary pulls a joint from her pocket.

“You guys interested?” she asks, eyebrows raised as she looks at them. Like alcohol, Isaac knows drugs don’t affect werewolves. They figured that out last summer when Stiles somehow convinced a guy on the lacrosse team to tell him where to buy weed in Beacon Hills. They’d gone out to the Preserve and passed a joint between the three of them. They had never seen Stiles like he was that night, and they hoped they never would again. They’d called Derek, and he’d been so freaked out when he approached them that he immediately left again. Stiles just continued his non-stop catalogue of the stars in the sky and the plants growing in the forest. Scott and Isaac wished they could have gotten high so at least maybe that way what Stiles had been saying would have made sense.

“No thanks,” Scott says. “But go ahead.” Mary shrugs and rolls down the window as she lights up. The smell is strong, too strong in the small car combined with arousal and the scent of their tanning oil.

The girls pull over on the side of the road when they get to Isaac’s car, and Dana and Mary get out with Isaac and Scott while Lisa leaves the car idling and finishes off the joint. Isaac lifts the hood and pulls the busted hose off, thankful his hand is completely healed now.

“You’re so smart,” Dana says, hands on the side of the car as she leans under the hood. Isaac’s eyes keep drifting to her cleavage, and she definitely knows it. “Working on cars is so sexy.”

“Uh, thanks,” Isaac says awkwardly. He replaces the hose as she moves beside him, her hand on his lower back. After he finishes pouring the coolant in, he glances over and sees Scott making out with Mary. Dana grins at him, and he thinks, _Spontaneity_ , and kisses her. Her mouth tastes like stale grease and smoke. It’s kind of disgusting, but her boobs are pressing against his chest, and that’s as close as he’s gotten to boobs – or anything sexual – in over a year.

“Sure you don’t want to come with us?” Lisa asks as she hangs out of the driver’s side window. “We have more than enough room in our hotel.”

“We’d love to, but we’re already running so behind,” Scott says, and he actually sounds like he’d _love to_. Isaac’s glad he’s there to do the talking. “Thanks for the ride!” He smiles, and the girls wave as they get back into the car and drive off.

“What the fuck was that?” Isaac asks, laughing. He runs his hands through his hair. “I’ve never done anything like that before.”

“You kissed her!” Scott exclaims, nudging Isaac in the ribs. “Congrats.”

“I just kissed her cause you kissed that other girl,” Isaac admits. “She tasted gross.” His face scrunches at the taste still in his mouth. “I definitely need a breath mint.”

Scott laughs and throws an arm around Isaac’s shoulder. “You can kiss someone and it not be anything but fun.”

“I know.”

“It’s been a crazy day, hasn’t it?” Scott asks as he gets into the driver’s side and cranks the car. It cranks immediately. “You’re amazing, Isaac, do you know that?”

Isaac blushes. Hearing Scott say that is way better than kissing that girl and that girl’s cleavage combined.

*

“Let’s find a hotel,” Scott says. The sun is setting, the sky an array of pinks, oranges, and purples. The breeze coming off the ocean is warm, yet cools Isaac’s skin. “Then we can go hang out at the beach for awhile.”

They pull into the first hotel they find; it’s completely booked. The same is true for the next three, and the last one will cost over two hundred dollars a night. “Fuck that,” Isaac says as they walk dejectedly back to the car. “I’m not paying that. That’s extortion because it’s right on the 101.” He yanks open the door and drops into the front seat. “It’s after 9 p.m. I don’t want to sleep in the car.”

“I have an idea,” Scott says. “How do you feel about camping on the beach?”

Isaac thinks it over, then nods. “Sounds fantastic, but there’s one problem.”

“What?”

“We have no camping equipment.”

“That’s what Wal-Mart is for, dude. This way, we can just camp the rest of the time instead of bothering with finding an overpriced hotel.”

Isaac checks his phone for the nearest Wal-Mart and then for beaches to camp on while Scott drives. He finds a list of beaches that are free and allow people to camp right next to the ocean. The closest is half an hour away from the nearest Wal-Mart.

They find a cheap two-person tent and two sleeping bags within their budget. “Cheaper than one night at any of those hotels,” Isaac says as they go down the snack aisle, grabbing more bags of chips and candy to add to the ones they already have in the car. Scott also gets another twenty-four pack of soda. 

“Some must need items,” Scott jokes as he looks at their wares. 

“This was a great idea,” Isaac tells Scott as they go through the self-checkout. Scott just beams.

*

They find the beach a little after ten. It’s mostly deserted, the closest tent about a mile down the shore. There are no houses or lights around, this particular area unpopulated. The moon is already up, a little over half-full, the sky littered with a thousand bright stars.

“This is so much better than a hotel,” Isaac says as he drops the tent on the sand. They follow the directions to put up the tent, and Isaac is glad that they bought one of the easy pop-ups that don’t require stakes or anything intricate. They lay out the sleeping bags side by side on the floor, the tent so small that Isaac wonders how both of them will fit inside.

Then, they drop onto the sand and pop open the new bag of chips to share.

“I haven’t thanked you for this,” Isaac says after awhile. “For suggesting this trip. It’s exactly what I needed.”

“I know,” Scott says through a mouthful of chips. “You’ve been kinda down lately. I thought you needed cheering up.”

“It’s going to be so weird having the Pack all over the country,” Isaac says. It’s the first time he’s verbalized his anxiety, but something about this setting makes he feel like it’s the right time. “Are we still even a Pack? What if we join other Packs?”

“Isaac, we’ll still be a Pack. It’s more than proximity that makes us Pack.” Scott turns to him, his face illuminated in the light from the moon. It highlights his crooked jaw, the softness around his eyes. “Is that what you’re worried about? That if you go to Washington we’re going to kick you out?”

Isaac shrugs. “I don’t want to be alone.”

“You will never be alone,” Scott says. “Even in Washington.”

“I don’t want to have to make new friends,” Isaac says. “I sometimes wonder if all of you would have been friends with me if it wasn’t for those specific series of events. If I was still human, I’d probably still be alone with no friends. A loser still warming the bench in lacrosse.”

Scott grins as he grabs another handful of chips from the bag. “Then you would definitely have been friends with me and Stiles, because we’d still have been warming the bench, too.”

“So, what you’re saying is that we’re all losers anyway?” 

“And losers stick together.” Scott smiles then, genuine as he looks at Isaac seriously. “Don’t question if we’d have been friends. Yeah, we went through a lot in the last few years, and of course it’s made all of us closer. But that doesn’t change that we’re all Pack.”

“I’m nervous about going to school,” Isaac admits. “About things changing.” He looks at Scott almost shyly. “I’m really going to miss you.”

“I’m going to miss you, too,” Scott says, his voice more quiet than usual. “More than you know.”

Isaac does it on impulse. There’s something in Scott’s voice, something that slithers down his spine and uncoils in his stomach, spreading warmth through him. He’s fought it for so long, for months. And he just gives in, leans forward, and kisses Scott tentatively.

Scott is surprised, Isaac can feel that coming off him, but he kisses Isaac back just as softly. It’s really just a press of lips, a brush of a touch, chaste and questioning. Isaac’s waiting for permission, for some sort of sign that Scott is okay with this, and when Scott moves closer, tilting his head and parting his lips slightly, Isaac finds all that he needs.

His hands disappear into Scott’s hair, leaving a trail of sand behind. Scott’s hair is soft, his neck warm beneath Isaac’s palm. Scott’s hands are on his cheeks, thumbs rubbing along his jawline.

“Tent?” Scott asks when he pulls away, and Isaac nods breathlessly.

They giggle nervously as they try to dust as much sand off their bodies as they can. Isaac keeps glancing at Scott shyly, not believing that this is happening, that Scott wants this, too. He never expected it, never even entertained the idea. 

After they crawl into the tent, Scott pulls Isaac down on top of him, reclaiming his mouth in a much more confident kiss. There’s no hesitation in Scott’s mouth, just open need and want. Scott’s body is solid beneath his own, and Isaac finds his hands curling tentatively around Scott’s hips. 

“This is unexpected,” Isaac says when he comes up for air. Scott’s eyes are bright, a lazy smile on his face, his lips red. Isaac reaches down and drags his thumb against his lower lip, thinking, _I did that._

“Not that unexpected,” Scott says in embarrassment, looking away from Isaac. “Why do you think I didn’t invite anyone else?”

Isaac kind of just stares down at Scott. “Were you trying to seduce me?”

“No, I wanted to take my friend on a trip to cheer him up,” Scott says, looking offended. “I just kinda hoped that maybe things might, um, progress to more than friends.” Isaac likes the look of embarrassment on Scott; it’s so cute.

“So, you didn’t want Mary or Lisa?” Isaac jokes.

Scott snorts. “Please. It was fun fooling around and kissing them, but I would never be seriously interested in them.” Scott lifts his hands and cups Isaac’s face. “Not when I was on a trip with you.”

Isaac leans down and kisses Scott again, all tongue and lips as he maps out the contours of Scott’s mouth. Before he realizes it, he’s rutting against Scott and moaning into his mouth. But it’s Scott’s moan that snaps him out of his daze. He lifts his head, looking down at Scott, slightly disoriented. Scott rolls his hips, his eyes falling shut as he moans again. Isaac’s brain seems to catch up with the events inside the tent because _yes_ , that is Scott moaning beneath him, and _yes_ , that is Scott’s hard dick pressing against his hip.

“Should we…” Isaac starts, not sure what to ask. 

“I definitely think we should,” Scott nods, grabbing Isaac around the neck and pulling him down into a kiss. Isaac fumbles clumsily with their shorts as he tries not to break contact with Scott’s mouth. Scott lifts his hips to let Isaac shove his shorts and underwear down, and Isaac accidentally elbows Scott in the face. He laughs as Scott grunts, and then Scott knees him as he tries to shimmy out of his clothes. They both start laughing and Scott kisses him again, and it’s the best feeling in the world. Isaac doesn’t even feel embarrassed at his lack of finesse; he doesn’t care, because Scott’s there under him, smiling and kissing him, and he’s _happy_.

When Isaac sinks back down, he moans at the first press of their hot cocks against each other. “Oh fuck,” Isaac mutters, resting his forehead against Scott’s shoulder. Isaac wasn’t a complete virgin, he’s had a few hand jobs and one messy blowjob over the last few years, but he’s still virginal enough that he almost comes right away. Scott’s length is so hot and hard against his, and it’s _Scott_. 

One of Scott’s hands slips underneath his t-shirt and scratches up his back, sending sparks of sensation across Isaac’s skin. Scott slithers his other hand between their bodies, wrapping around both their cocks and pressing them together. They both moan, and Isaac thrusts involuntarily into Scott’s hand. He lifts his head and looks down at Scott with heavy-lidded eyes. Scott’s eyes are closed, and he looks blissed out, and Isaac leans down and licks a stripe up the side of his neck. He feels Scott shudder beneath his tongue.

Isaac pushes himself up on his knees enough that he can add his hand with Scott’s around their cocks. They both start sliding along their shafts, the sensation new and strange. Scott’s thumb swipes across the head of their cocks whenever they reach the top, and Isaac feels the smear of precome drag against his skin.

They’re both rocking into their fists as they kiss, an uneven rhythm as they move closer and closer to the edge. It’s a slow build, a slow curling in Isaac’s lower belly as Scott’s hand squeezes and loosens in a different pattern than his own. The scent of their arousal is so thick in the tent that Isaac can taste it, and the smell is making his wolf go crazy. Scott kisses along the edge of Isaac’s jaw, then sucks a bruise into his neck that goes straight to his cock, and Scott continues biting and licking and sucking as Isaac’s balls tighten and he grows so close.

“So close,” Isaac says, his nose dragging along Scott’s hair. Scott bites down hard on his shoulder, and Isaac comes messily between them. Scott’s hand slides smoothly through Isaac’s come, bringing himself closer as Isaac rides through aftershocks. Isaac gasps softly when Scott’s hand tightens and he feels Scott’s come hit his stomach and his hand. 

Isaac jerks Scott’s cock a few more times, watching his face morph as he comes back down. Scott opens his eyes after a few moments and smiles. Isaac feels it straight to his toes. He lifts his hand and searches around for something to wipe it with, but Scott takes it and starts to lick the come from it. Isaac watches wide-eyed, surprised by how fucking _hot_ Scott looks with smeared come on his lips as he licks Isaac’s hand clean. Isaac leans down and follows his example and licks some of the come off of Scott’s hand. He’s completely surrounded by their mingled scents, and it’s intoxicating. Scott turns his head so their tongues brush, and then they start kissing, sloppily, their combined tastes mixing in their mouths.

They clean the rest of the mess with their t-shirts, and then strip down to nothing but their underwear before combining the sleeping bags into one large one. They lay facing each other, hands held between them.

“Thank you for this trip,” Isaac says quietly. 

“Thank you for coming with me,” Scott responds.

“Any time,” Isaac says suggestively, reaching around Scott to grab his ass, and Scott groans at his bad joke.

“So lame,” Scott says, but his voice is heavy with affection.

“This is the best day I’ve ever had,” Isaac says. 

“I’m glad,” Scott smiles before leaning forward to kiss Isaac softly. “And guess what? It’s just the first day of our trip! We still have a few more days left.”

“I can’t wait.”

-fin


End file.
